More Than Meets The Eye
by purpledolpin05
Summary: What happened to Roman, Riker or their father Rodissiuss before they became evil? What were their lives like before they became who they are today? After all, evil wasn't born, it's made. Basically a bunch of drabbles about the lives of Roman and Riker throughout their lives which leads to current timeline. Please give this fic a shot. Rodissiuss/Rina, Roman/Tracy
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Meets The Eye**

 **Playing With 'Hats'**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I have noticed that they're not many stories about Roman and Riker (the closest ones here are mostly Briker, which I don't mind shipping) sorry guys but my favorite twin of the two is Roman. (Don't worry Riker, you're still lovable) plus, villains are so fun to write especially when you come up with a good but sad backstory for them. I mean, I wrote a Marcus AU one-shot so I figured why not do a Roman and Riker one? I think their brotherly relationship could be considered as close. Plus I'd like to think that all villains had a reason to be evil; or must have been good at SOME point of life; or even if they are evil they were once nice. Or Roman and Riker are basically the 'Noatak and Tarlok' of the Elite Force (sorry I am a Legend of Korra fan) I have read stories where Roman and Riker are evil, mostly Roman.**

 **I do not own Elite Force or any of the characters, except for my Original Characters.**

* * *

So we all know Roman and Riker as the villain brothers setting out to destroy and kill every superhero in existence. And we also know why they are doing so: to avenge their father, former superhero Rodissiuss, who had lost his powers when Kaz and Oliver removed them (the powers) to save his life.

But let's take a deeper view of the two brothers, shall we? Basically an insight of their lives before villains.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" 2 year old Roman was bouncing up and down.

"What is it Roman?" Their mother Rina, placed down the novel she was reading, as she asked her older son. Rina is a middle-aged mother with tanned skin that Roman inherited from, a warm kind smile, and long raven-black hair tied into a low ponytail.

"Riker is putting on a new hat!" Roman exclaimed, motioning at Riker. Compared to Roman who picked up quickly at talking, Riker was a bit of a slow learner. Roman (aged 2) has tanned skin, beautiful brown eyes he got from his dad, and his mother's smile and hair. Riker on the other hand has rather paler skin than Roman, he was so chubby with his hamster cheeks and cute brown eyes.

Riker walked over, with something on his head. As soon as Rina spotted her younger son, she started bursting into laughter. You know when you buy those swimsuits you have one of those cups in female swimsuits? Yeah well Rina left some of them out to dry after their family trip to the beach recently and Riker had mistaken that as a hat.

"What's so funny mom?" Roman asked.

"Riker, honey, do you know what this is for?" Rina asked, stiffling her laugh, she grabbed the cup from the toddler's head.

"Of course. His head!" Roman replied innocently, Riker grabbed the cup before placing it onto his head.

"Ok," the raven-haired mother giggled, before trying on the 'hat'. "You mean you do it like this?"

"No momma!" Roman shook his head, speaking on the behalf of his brother.

"You can't pull it off like Rikey does!" Roman added before Riker grabbed the 'hat' from Rina's hair as the toddler placed it onto his head again.

"Oh well, boys will be boys!" Rina mumbled, rolling her eyes while giggling at Roman and Riker chasing each other around the living room.

"Hey boys! Look at the tv now!" Rina switched on the TV, which is showing a scene where her husband Rodissiuss was leading his new mentee, a youthful blonde boy of merely 18 years old called Tecton". Rodissiuss was mentoring his pupil to take down some robbers from stealing a goldsmith's store.

"Look, it's daddy!" Rina exclaimed, happily

"Daddy!" Roman and Riker cheered, as they sat near the TV, watching their father (and his pupil, mostly just looking at their dad)fighting crimes.

"Daddy is so cool! I wanna be just like dad when I grow up!" Roman gushed, while Riker tried to punch the air like what his father did on TV.

"I'm home!" Rodissiuss announced as he unlocked the doors as he walked inside.

"DADDY!" Roman and Riker squealed as they rushed to hug their dad.

"Welcome back, honey!" Rina smiled. Rina was head nurse of Mighty Med (mostly in charge of childcare) before she retired to look after her sons after birth. She and Rodissiuss had been trying to have children for years, and she nearly died from the infection on her C-section since her sons were born 2 months early than expected.

"So, how are my two favorite boys today?" Rodissiuss smiled, before noticing what Riker was wearing as a Samurai helmet.

"Aw, what are you wearing?" Rodissiuss asked, glancing at his wife, chuckling.

"A hat!" Roman replied naïvely, before Riker rushed back moments later carrying the other pair of the cups as he placed it on Roman's head.

Rina motioned that it was from her swimsuit before the couple chuckled.

"You might gonna regret that when you're older, sons!" Rodissiuss added. Riker and Roman looked at their parents, as the two shrugged and continued playing with their 'hats'.

"Boys will be boys!" Rina rolled her eyes as she made tea for her and her husband. The two smiled as they watched their sons playing Samurai Toddlers and chasing around the living room in circles. Eventually Roman got his hands on his father's old harmonica as he started playing a merry little tune while Riker started spinning around the room as he giggled and danced.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whelllp, here you have it folks! A drabble of little Roman and little Riker.**

Castings for Rina, Roman and Riker:

Rina- Connie Kwon (RIP Connie) from What's Up Moms. I just loved her old videos, if only she had lived longer! (cries) I always get teared up when I watch the Remembering Connie video on YouTube

Roman- Ford Walker from What's Up Moms, son of Elle. He's so cute and adorable, I can see him as a kid Roman

Riker- Isaac from Bubzvlogs, Isaac is like a sweet chubby little potato, kinda like a baby version of Riker.

Rodissiuss- ( I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'D LOOK LIKE AS A YOUNGER VERSION, OK?!) But he would look like Andrew, Connie's husband from WhatsUpMoms.

 **Make sure to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think of 'More Than Meets The Eye', we will be seeing a LOT of Roman, Riker and Rodissiuss, along with Rina.**

 **Questions to the Readers:-**

 **1 What did you think of this drabble? Fluffy huh?**

 **2 What did you think of Ford and Isaac as baby Roman an Riker?**

 **3 Is anyone looking forward for more of Roman and Riker's family?**

 **That's all for today. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Meets The Eye**

 **The Little Playdate**

 **Purpledolpin05: Dang it's been ages since I last updated this one. So I got inspired to post a new chapter, (based on events when I was a kid) and this one will cameo 2 of my most used OCs. Meh I think you will get the gist**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, gad you liked reading about little Roman and Riker. Hope you will get to enjoy more stories about them growing up.

 **I do not own Elite Force or the characters, I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

5-year-old twins, Roman and Riker yawned as they walked out to find their parents tidying the house.

"Mom, what is with the rush?" Roman asked.

"Your father's old friend from college is visiting. And you guys are gonna have a playdate with his kids." Rina replied, with a smile.

"It's been ages since I last seen my friend Frankie." Rodissiuss nodded.

"How old are your friend's kids?" Riker asked, drinking on some milk.

"The oldest is about 2 and the youngest is around a year old." Rodissiuss answered, as he dried the cleaning cloth before wiping dust off the windows.

"Cool!" Riker beamed.

"I hope they like to play fetch!' Roman piped in.

* * *

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Rodissiuss answered the door. There was a man in his early 40s slightly shorter than the hero, his wife was a few years younger than the husband petite with short hair and was cradling a chubby baby boy in her arms.

"Frankie!"

"Rodie!"

The two men gave a brotherly embrace as they patted each other's backs.

"Rodie?" Rina snickered.

"he was once dared to ride on a rodeo bull back at high school, did not end well when he got a few broken ribs." Frank replied. "I'm Frank Chimokuri, and this is my wife Doris."

"Hi," Doris smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rina shook hands with the lady.

"Have you seen our daughter?"

"Here I am!" a little toddler girl shouted as she ran over carrying a book. She looked just like her father, with black hair that was down to her neck. She was wearing a white dress.

"Aw, who are these two little cuties?" Rina kneeled down.

"This is my oldest child, Tracy. And this baby here is Jones, her younger brother." Frank patted Tracy's head. Tracy just smiled before she looked down at her book.

"Welcome to our house, do come in." Rina smiled.

"These are my twin sons. Roman and Riker." Rodissiuss patted his son's heads.

"Hi!" Riker greeted the two kids enthusiastically.

"Hello!" Roman nodded, nonchalantly.

"You kids get along now." Doris smiled.

"Ok mommy!" Tracy nodded. "I will take good care of baby Jonesy."

* * *

"Uh I thought you wrote to me and stated you were having a daughter?" Rodissiuss asked, glancing at Jones crawling on the floor.

"That's what Dr. Diaz told me, apparently, he lied." Frank exclaimed in sarcasm. "I thought of naming her 'Joanne' but turns out she was a Jones."

"So how long have you two known each other?" Doris asked.

"Oh, Rodissiuss and I go way back, back at middle school in fact. Since sophomore year." Frank replied.

"Oh, so you were a senior when you met my husband?" Doris asked.

"Actually Frank is a year older than me." Rodissiuss replied as the table went awkward.

"Holy smokes, really?!" Rina asked, "but you two look so young!"

"Age has not been kind to you Rodi." Frank joked before the two men laughed like teenagers.

* * *

Back with the children,

"So…what do you like to do for fun?" Riker asked.

"I like to read, Jonesy like sto bite chairs." Tracy replied.

"Sounds just like Roman, he likes to read." Riker nodded.

"Wow, you have lots of books!" Tracy gushed at Roman's book collection.

"Thanks, want to read some with me?" Roman asked patting a seat next to him.

"I wanna read this one!" Tracy took a book about world history.

"You sure you don't want to read nursery rhythms instead?" Roman asked, amused by the younger girl.

"We can read, if you want." Tracy suggested as Roman nodded, sitting beside her.

"They are so cute together, they better end up married someday." Riker thought as he laughed. But he was feeling lonely after being left out.

* * *

Jones was sitting and playing with some toys by himself. Riker was distracted by a toy train Jones was playing with before he went forward and took the toy from the baby. Jones watched his precious toy got kidnapped before he started to cry loudly.

"Jonesy!" Tracy heard before she ran over to her brother. "what happened to you?!"

The toddler boy bawled as the girl glared at Riker playing the toy train.

"Give Jonesy back his toy!" Tracy warned.

"and who's gonna tell me? You're just a little girl." Riker teased.

"Nobody makes Jonesy sad!" the girl hissed before she started punching Riker. At first, Roman was impressed by the little girl's feisty attitude, but that's when she might have sprained his brother's thumb.

"Uh oh." Roman gulped as Riker gets beaten up by a junior.

"MOM! DAD!" Roman shouted.

"I am so sorry about my daughter; she gets really protective of her brother." Frank apologized. So much for the afternoon playdate.

"It's ok, Riker apologize to Jones." Rodissiuss hissed.

"I'm sorry." Riker lowered his head in shame.

"Can we meet up someday?" Roman asked his dad.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I came here today just to say goodbye to your dad and mom. I'm moving to another place. But I will surely visit you guys someday in the future." Frank apologized.

"It's ok. Tracy, say you're sorry to Riker!" Doris whispered.

"I'm sorry." Tracy apologized. "I promise I will not beat up Riker again."

"See you someday?" Rodissiuss nodded at Frank.

* * *

"So, Tracy, do you like playing with Roman and Riker?" Doris asked her child as they sat in the car. Jones was standing up and chewing on the car leather.

"I like Romey better than Rikey." Tracy replied, reading her book.

* * *

"So, Roman, did you like playing with the little girl who almost broke my nose?" Riker teased.

"She was fun, I guess." Roman shrugged. "I had lots of fun reading with her."

"MOM! DAD! ROMAN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Riker sang loudly.

"Riker!" Roman hissed.

It was just a little playdate, right? It's not like its true love or anything. Right?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: welp, that's all for today. It's nice to see Roman and Riker meeting Tracy and Jones before they were grown up. Aw, Riker, you've shipped Rocy since he was 5 years old XD**

 **Anyway this is sort of same to an incident where I fought with a little boy who took away my brother's toy, the only difference is that Tracy is more aggressive and I am not attracted to the guy.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think down below of the childhood Rocy scene, anyone surprised Tracy's dad is older than Rodissiuss? XD thanks for reading and have a nice day**


End file.
